


Frayed Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm drained from crying and from having 5 anxiety attacks this week oh and did I mention that stereotyping and pressuring? "fun!" I hate my life. I haven't written Loki and me in ages so here is one to cheer me up and anyone else. Inspired by Sigynthefaithful who has become a wonderful freind to me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

What a horrible week, 5 panic attacks and being stereotyped all for showing I'm human with feelings too. I hate my life; I have never felt more drained.

I wished Loki was here, he would never make me feel like this, it felt good to know that at least he cared about me when it seemed others didn't.

"Enchantress" I heard a whisper, lifting my head up I saw him gazing back at me leaning against my closet. I didn't say a word, the frown on his face said it all he hated seeing me like this.

"Wolf Eyes" I said quietly as he sat next to me on our bed.

"All will be well, you'll see my love" he whispered.

"I hope so my darling" I said as we laid down hold each other tightly.

"Have faith my darling, I know you feel frayed my Enchantress, let me ease your mind and hold you as you slumber" he said softly.

"That sounds lovely sweet Wolf Eyes" I said drained as my eyes closed and we slept in each other's arms. Knowing Loki was with me, gave me hope. No one would harm me and all would be well.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
